Je t'aime
by Ficandbones
Summary: Booth sort avec Carole, Brennan déprime. Pourquoi pas un cinéma à 0h30 ?


**Je vous avais prévenus hier que j'allais mettre une one. Elle était prévue pour samedi, mais pour m'excuser de ce gros retard, voici cette one shot.  
>Elle est un peu inspirée d'une histoire...<strong>

**Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

* * *

><p>«L'attente que cette personne m'aime est un véritable défi. J'aimerais l'entendre me dire une fois ces deux mots que beaucoup ont la chance d'entendre, bien qu'elles ne le voient pas, elles ont beaucoup de chance. J'aimerais entendre au moins une fois dans la bouche de cette personne les deux mots qui, lorsqu'ils sont unis, renvoient de l'amour à chacune des personnes. Pourquoi moi je n'ai pas le droit à ces deux mots ? Pourquoi cette personne ne me regarde pas ? Pourquoi je l'aime et elle non ? Pourquoi je suis si faible ? Dis-le moi ! Dis moi seulement que tu m'aimes, dis-moi seulement «je t'aime». Je ne demande rien de plus, seulement ton amour. Je donnerais tant de choses pour pouvoir t'entendre dire ces deux mots, pas à une autre personne mais à moi. Cela me coûterait-il cher de donner tout ce que j'ai pour que tu me permettes de t'avoir ? Tu me demanderais quoi ? Toute ma fortune ? Je te la donnerais, rien n'est assez beau pour que ton amour soit pour moi. Ma vie ? Je ne peux pas, sans ma vie comment veux tu que je sois dans tes bras ? Mais à quoi sert ma vie si tu n'en fais pas partie ? Si tu ne veux pas de moi ? Si tu ne m'aimes pas ? Pourras-tu m'aimer un jour ? Je donnerais tant de choses pour que toi et moi formions un «nous». Mais la seule chose que je ne te donnerai pas c'est ma vie, je ne peux pas. Mais devrai-je te la donner pour que tu comprennes ? Devrai-je dire que je vends mon âme pour que tu me désires ? Devrai-je mourir devant tes yeux pour que tu me prennes dans tes bras et que tu me dises que tu ne veux pas que je m'en aille car tu tiens à moi ? Mais tiens-tu à moi comme moi je tiens à toi ? Tiens-tu à moi au point de mourir pour que je vive ?<br>Non, je ne crois pas. J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est le contraire, moi qui donnerais ma vie pour que tu vives. Je t'aime et je veux que tu vives avec ou sans moi. Je préfère te voir heureux avec une autre que malheureux avec moi. A quoi cela servirait-il ?»

La jeune femme se leva de son lit. Elle en avait marre de penser sans cesse à cet homme. L'homme qui hante ses nuits. Sa vie, elle en a marre.  
>Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle regarda l'heure sur l'horloge qui était posée au-dessus de la porte de son salon. Vingt-trois heures, elle avait essayé de dormir, mais n'avait pu que penser à cet homme. Mais pourquoi ? Elle qui était froide, distante, asociale...<br>Elle regarda son téléphone portable, qui était posé sur quelques livres d'anthropologie, eux-mêmes posés sur la table du salon. Elle le saisit ; elle avait un message. Elle déverrouilla son téléphone et cliqua sur la touche pour lire le message.

«Bones, où êtes-vous ? Je vous attends depuis plus d'une demi-heure au Royal Dinner !»

Elle regarda l'heure à laquelle elle avait reçu le message : vingt heures trente.

«Mince, j'ai oublié mon rendez-vous avez Booth. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore au Royal Diner. J'ai pensé toute la soirée à lui ; comment ai-je pu oublier notre rendez-vous ?»

Elle s'empressa de répondre au message :

«Je suis vraiment désolée Booth, j'ai oublié notre rendez-vous. Vous m'en voulez ?»

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse, après tout elle l'avait oublié. De plus, il était maintenant depuis quelques mois avec cette fille, comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah oui...Carole.

Carole était une jeune femme qui n'avait rien à envier à Brennan. Elle était très belle, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux marrons. Elle avait des traits fins et était d'une splendeur irrésistible ; Brennan comprenait pourquoi Booth était avec elle. Elle savait qu'elle était belle et ça, ça rendait folle Brennan, qui ne comprenait pas comment une femme pouvait «se la jouer» de cette manière.

Elle sentit son portable vibrer dans ses mains. Elle répéta les mêmes gestes qu'il y a quelques secondes et elle put lire :

«Non, mais vous m'avez tout de même posé un lapin Bones. »

Elle décida de lui répondre simplement par :

«Nous ne sommes pas en couple Booth, je ne peux pas vous poser un lapin puisque...»

Elle se coupa dans l'écriture de son message. Si Booth était devant elle, il lui dirait :

«Bones, stop, laissez l'anthropologue que vous êtes de côté...» Elle sourit à cette pensée et, sans le vouloir, elle envoya le message.  
>Son portable sonna de nouveau : un message de Booth.<p>

«Vous alliez partir dans un discours anthropologique ? Je vous propose quelque chose pour vous faire pardonner.»

Elle ne savait pas ce que voulait lui proposer Booth, mais elle en avait peur.

«Dites-moi toujours.»

Elle attendit deux minutes, deux longues minutes pour avoir la réponse de son partenaire :

«Je viens vous chercher dans une vingtaine de minutes. Soyez prête.»

Brennan resta bouche bée à cause de ce qu'avait dit son partenaire. Que voulait-il faire à vingt-trois heures trente ?  
>Elle se prépara pour accueillir son partenaire et surtout lui poser des questions. Elle fût prête en quelques minutes.<p>

* * *

><p>Booth, de son côté, était déjà habillé. Il prit ses clefs et avait l'intention de sortir mais sa petite amie l'arrêta :<p>

«Seeley ? Tu vas où ?»

Il se retourna vers Carole et il lui dit :

«Je vais voir Bones.  
>-Mais il est onze heures trente.<br>-Et alors ?  
>-Tu vas faire quoi avec ta partenaire à cette heure-ci ?<br>-Je sais pas, soit te tromper, soit coucher avec elle, tu préfères quoi ?  
>-Ben c'est la même chose !» réagit la jeune femme, offensée par les paroles de son petit ami. Elle reprit la parole deux secondes plus tard pour lui dire :<br>«Ah c'est ça ? Tu préfères ta «Bones» à moi ?  
>-Je n'ai jamais dit que je te la préférais Carole, ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit.<br>-Alors quoi ? Dis-moi.  
>-C'est ma meilleure amie, mon amie. J'ai encore le droit de sortir avec mon amie, que je sache !<br>-Oui, mais pas quand il est plus de onze heures.  
>-Je peux encore faire ce que je veux Carole, ce sont mes choix. Si tu n'es pas contente, la porte est ouverte !» fit un Booth très énervé. Il avait en même temps ouvert la porte pour lui montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il ponctua cette dispute par :<br>«Ma meilleure amie passera toujours avant mes petites amies.  
>-Tu devrais te mettre avec elle au lieu de nous faire perdre notre temps.<br>-Peut-être bien.»

Booth sortit de son appartement en colère contre Carole. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre ce qu'il était pour Bones ? Son meilleur ami, ce n'était pas rien. Il avait attendu si longtemps qu'elle lui ouvre son cœur, et maintenant qu'elle l'avait fait, il ne voulait pas la blesser. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit mal à cause de lui, il l'aimait trop pour ça.  
>L'aimait-il comme elle elle l'aimait ? Attendait-elle de lui qu'il lui dise ces deux mots : «Je t'aime» ?<p>

* * *

><p>Booth était arrivé une dizaine de minutes plus tard chez sa partenaire, qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Il eut à peine le temps de sonner qu'elle avait déjà ouvert, le regard interrogateur.<br>Elle le fit entrer et, sans même lui dire «bonsoir» ou même «salut», elle lui posa directement une question :

«Que me vaut votre visite à une heure si tardive ?  
>-J'avais envie de voir ma meilleure amie, ma Bones.<br>-Que se passe-t-il Booth ? Dites-moi ce qui se passe.  
>-Je veux juste emmener ma meilleure amie au cinéma.<br>-Au cinéma, à presque minuit ?  
>-Il y a une avant-première du film «Intouchables» <strong>(NDA : pas d'idée)<strong> c'est un film français. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est un très bon film.  
>-Très bien, allons-y.»<p>

Les deux partenaires se levèrent et, quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la voiture. Le voyage jusqu'au cinéma fut tout ce qu'il y avait de plus calme ; aucun des partenaires ne parla. Booth, de son côté, pensait à sa relation avec Carole. Brennan, elle, ne voulait pas interrompre Booth dans ses pensées, le voyant trop occupé à réfléchir.  
>Ils arrivèrent devant le cinéma une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Booth prit les deux places, puis les deux partenaires montèrent grâce aux escalators à l'étage du dessus pour atteindre les salles de cinéma. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut, ils avancèrent de quelques mètres, puis ils durent donner leurs billets à l'hôtesse. Celle-ci déchira le billet en deux parties, elle en garda une et elle rendit la deuxième à chacun des deux partenaires. Elle leur indiqua la salle :<p>

«Ce sera la salle numéro quatre, elle est juste au fond du couloir, sur votre droite. Bonne séance.»

Les deux partenaires sourirent à la jeune femme et ils répondirent en même temps :

«Merci.»

Brennan et Booth se dirigèrent vers la salle, mais, Booth arrêta sa partenaire :

«Bones, vous voulez du pop corn ?»

Elle le regarda avec un sourire, ce qui voulait dire que c'était d'accord. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le stand de pop corn. Booth demanda un grand sachet et deux sodas au jeune homme.  
>Ils se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard confortablement installés sur leur siège.<p>

* * *

><p>Deux heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent sur la plage. Ils s'installèrent sur le sable fin et blanc :<p>

«C'est magnifique cette vue. Je n'étais jamais venue ici à cette heure-ci» déclara la jeune femme, qui était bouche bée à cause de la beauté du paysage. Le ciel était noir ; les étoiles étincelaient dans le ciel. La mer était calme, mais le silence de la plage permettait d'entendre les douces vagues se suicider sur le sable.  
>«Vous n'êtes jamais venue à cette heure ?<br>-Non jamais, c'est tellement beau.  
>-Sully ne vous a jamais amenée ici ? Alors que c'est un endroit magnifique. Surtout en sachant qu'il est sur un bateau, j'aurais...<br>-Non Booth, on n'a jamais fait ça. En tout cas je vous remercie, merci de m'avoir amenée ici. Même si je suis fatiguée, je suis vraiment heureuse d'être là.  
>-Je suis heureux que vous soyez heureuse. Je ferais tout pour rendre ma meilleure amie heureuse.»<p>

Booth, la chose qui me rendrait la plus heureuse serait qu'on soit ensemble...je ne serai jamais plus heureuse que dans vos bras.

Brennan était occupée d'admirer la vue ; elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. Booth, lui, regardait sa partenaire dormir. Il n'avait pas envie de la réveiller, il la trouvait tellement belle lorsqu'elle dormait. Il attendit environ une demi-heure, puis il essaya de la réveiller :

«Bones ? Tempérance ?»

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle semblait si paisible avec ce petit sourire sur son visage ; il en déduisit qu'elle rêvait de quelque chose qui la rendait heureuse.  
>Il essaya une nouvelle fois :<p>

«Tempérance ?»

Cette fois-ci, elle répondit d'une voix endormie :

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
>-Nous sommes encore sur la plage. On devrait rentrer, vous ne croyez pas ?<br>-Je...je suis trop bien ici. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger.  
>-Allez Bones, venez. On y va.»<p>

Elle se leva avec difficulté ; Booth dut l'aider car, s'il ne l'avait pas soutenue, elle serait tombée à la renverse.  
>Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture de l'agent. Booth regarda sa partenaire, elle avait les yeux ouverts mais elle était près de se rendormir dans la seconde qui suivait.<br>Booth prit la parole :

«Bones, ne vous endormez pas.»

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit son partenaire parler :

«Non» répondit-elle simplement.

* * *

><p>Booth se gara. Il se retourna vers sa partenaire, elle s'était endormie. Booth sortit de son véhicule et ouvrit la porte de sa partenaire. Il la secoua doucement :<p>

«Tempérance...Tempérance réveillez-vous...hey.»

Elle avait ouvert les yeux. Booth reprit la parole :

«Nous sommes arrivés. On y va ?  
>-Vous êtes sûr qu'on ne peut pas dormir ici ?<br>-Oui Bones, j'en suis sûr.»

Booth sourit à la réplique de sa partenaire ; elle était vraiment fatiguée. Il prit l'initiative de la porter jusqu'à chez elle. Il la prit dans ses bras, ferma la voiture et se dirigea vers l'appartement de sa partenaire. Il essaya de trouver ses clefs et, quelques secondes plus tard, il était dans l'appartement de son équipière.  
>Il avança dans l'appartement de Brennan comme si c'était le sien. Il arriva dans la chambre et allongea sa partenaire sur le lit. Il lui enleva ses chaussures pour enfin la recouvrir de la couverture. Il s'approcha doucement de son visage et lui dit à voix basse :<p>

«Tempérance, vous êtes dans votre lit. Je vous laisse, je dois rentrer.  
>-Booth, ne partez pas.<br>-Je dois aller voir Carole.  
>-Ah oui... Carole...<br>-Bones... »

Elle lui coupa la parole :

«Allez-y...allez rejoindre votre...petite amie.  
>-On se voit demain ?<br>-Pour faire quoi ?  
>-Nous sommes dimanche demain, on pourrait...je ne sais pas, sortir au parc. En plus j'ai Parker. Il sera content de vous voir.<br>-Je ne sais pas... Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger avec votre fils, et surtout avec cette Carole...  
>-Elle ne sera pas là.<br>-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend Booth ?  
>-Je ne comprends pas Bones.<br>-Vous m'avez demandé de venir avec vous au cinéma à minuit trente pour aller voir un film. Pourquoi moi et pas votre petite amie ?  
>-Je... »<p>

Les deux partenaires étaient si proches physiquement, mais trop éloignés sentimentalement, enfin...  
>Booth finit sa phrase :<p>

«Je...je me suis disputé avec elle.  
>-Ah ? Mais...pourquoi ?<br>-Parce que...je préfère être avec vous qu'avec ma petite amie...ce qu'elle n'a pas apprécié...  
>-Donc ?<br>-Elle est peut-être partie.  
>-Alors en quoi cela vous intéresse d'aller la voir ou non ?»<p>

«Bones a peut-être raison, pourquoi je ne reste pas ici ? Elle ne sera pas chez moi, pas après ce que je lui ai dit. Au fait, mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai dit ? Je lui en réalité avoué mes sentiments pour Bones...» pensa Booth.

Brennan, de son côté, était occupée de regarder son partenaire ; elle ne voulait pas l'embêter dans ses pensées.  
>Quelques secondes plus tard, Booth regarda sa partenaire :<p>

«Vous avez raison Bones, elle doit être loin après ce que je lui ai dit.  
>-Que lui avez-vous dit ?<br>-Non, rien d'important.  
>-Vous m'avez dit que c'était sur moi et maintenant qu'elle doit déjà être loin, donc c'est important. Comme vous le dites, je suis votre meilleure amie Booth.<br>-Je sais Bones, justement.  
>-Dites-le moi, Booth.<br>-Je lui ai...avouémessentimentspourvous.»

Il avait dit sa phrase tellement vite que Brennan ne comprit pas. Enfin, si, elle avait compris. Mais elle voulait entendre une nouvelle fois ce que son partenaire lui avait dit.

«Je n'ai rien compris Booth.  
>-Trop tard Bones, j'y vais.»<p>

Booth commença à partir, mais il fut retenu mais aussi surpris par la phrase de sa partenaire :

«Et si je vous dis que moi aussi, vous revenez ?»

Il se retourna, surpris. Il la regarda longuement pour voir si elle ne mentait pas. Il vit dans son regarda bleu qu'elle disait la vérité. Il s'avança vers elle :

«Vous avez dit quoi ?  
>-Moi aussi» répéta Brennan.<p>

Il s'approcha un peu plus de son visage, il la regarda ; apparemment elle n'était pas contre. Il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser simple mais tellement voulu qu'il paraissait beaucoup plus complexe.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Booth regarda sa partenaire :

«Je t'aime.»

Elle était choquée ; ce qu'elle avait tant voulu à peine quelques heures plus tôt était là. Le «Je t'aime».

Elle le regarda et lui demanda :

«Répète...  
>-Je t'aime.»<p>

Elle était tellement heureuse d'entendre ces deux mots, surtout de la bouche de son partenaire, de celui qu'elle désirait tant. De celui qui était dans ses rêves les plus fous.

«Je t'aime aussi.»

* * *

><p><strong>C'est ma première one shot, donc dites-moi comment vous la trouvez.<br>Merci de m'avoir lue.  
>A bientôt pour la suite de 24h.<strong>


End file.
